Veinte Años
by hsanders7
Summary: ...Y dentro de veinte años dirá que se durmió al volante, técnicamente, es la verdad. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Todo todito pertenece a la CBS, a Mr.Bruckheimer y a la cabecita de Hank Steinberg.

**Género:** Drama

**Rating: **PG-13 por algunas palabras malsonantes

**Summary: **...Y dentro de veinte años dirá que se durmió al volante, técnicamente, es la verdad.

**A/N:** La verdad es que tenía esto pensado desde la otra semana que repitieron Malone Contra Malone, pero no me he puesto a escribirlo hasta hoy. De todas formas no me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado así que puede que haga una versión 2.0 . Ya me diréis. Ah! Por cierto, la canción es 'Rock 'n' Roll Suicide' de David Bowie, del CD 'Ziggy Stardust' (uno de mis favoritos) y ha sido la que me ha impulsado a este fic, que, como véis es medio _songfic_ porque he metido parte de la letra de por medio. A ver que os parece, ya me contáis!

_Time takes a cigarette, puts it in your mouth  
You pull on your finger, then another finger, then your cigarette  
The wall-to-wall is calling, it lingers, then you forget  
Ohhh how how how, youre a rock n roll suicide_

Mientras el coche se desliza rápidamente por el asfalto seco, Jack Malone no puede evitar mirar por la ventanilla del conductor y admirar la nube borrosa verde y marrón que forman los árboles a los lados de la carretera al pasar.

Lleva una media hora a los mandos del viejo Chevy de su padre, no le deja cojerlo pero a quién coño le importa, lleva casi dos años en Alemania y no es que vaya a volver corriendo solo por que su hijo le necesita, no lo ha hecho en años y todo el mundo sabe que no va a hacerlo ahora, Jack sabe que Frank Malone no se preocupa por esas gilipolleces. A quién le importa.

Y le jode, porque siempre ha pensado que es culpa suya. Por no avisarle, por no advertirle de lo que iba a pasar. Lo sabía y no le dijo nada, y reconoce que su padre debe odiarle por ello. Pero¿qué clase de padre odia a su hijo? Frank Malone es esa clase de padre, o eso piensa. Aunque duda que el odio que le tiene sea dirigido a Jack completamente, en parte sabe que también es odio hacia ella, porque Frank nunca la comprendió y él sí. Cuando se pasaba días echada en la cama sin hacer nada, cuando tenía insomnio y se pasaba noches enteras en el sofá del salón mirando por la ventana, era él el que sabía como intentar animarla y no Frank, y sabe que le odia por eso.

Porque Frank siempre estaba fuera y cuando ella murió (_se suicidó, piensa_) se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en una extraña para él, y él para ella. Pero también supone que en cierta manera su padre siente odio hacia sí mismo, sabe que se detesta, que debe haber pensado qué tendría que cambiar en el pasado para que algo así no sucediera. ¿Trabajar menos? Claro¿viajar menos? Absolutamente, y aunque siempre sentirá esa espina de auto-reproche, ya no puede hacer nada al respecto y es por eso por lo que Frank Malone se refugia aún más en su trabajo y en sus viajes.

Coño debería estudiar psicología.

Cuándo le paró la primera vez se sintió el cabrón egoísta más grande del universo. Ella no era feliz, no le gustaba su vida, no quería seguir con esto, pero era su madre coño, y si creía que iba a dejar que le abandonara sólo con su padre es que no le conocía demasiado bien.

Cuándo sacó la manguera del tubo de escape lo dudó un segundo. ¿Debería hacerlo? Quizás así ella descansaría. Pero al salvarle la vida se dijo a si mismo que era su madre, se supone que las madres no se suicidan, se supone que las madres no dejan solo a un hijo con un padre con el que no se lleva bien, se supone que las madres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos. ¿Cómo crees que le va a afectar tu suicido a tu propio hijo?

Años más tarde sabría que su madre tenía depresión crónica y que hubieran hecho falta cientos de horas de psicólogos para poder ayudarla, cosa que estaba seguro que no podría haber hecho sin su padre, y ahí está la cosa.

Lleva casi un año tirado en el sofá de la casa de sus padres, sin hacer nada y viendo la ruleta de la fortuna. Alguien debería prohibir ese puto programa, mata las neuronas.

Pisó el acelerador del Chevy y notó como el rugido de su motor resonaba en la carretera. El sol empezaba a darle en la espalda, eran las cuatro después de todo, y David sonaba a todo volúmen por los altavoces.

_Chev brakes are snarling as you stumble across the road  
But the day breaks instead so you hurry home  
Don__'t let the sun blast your shadow  
Don't let the milk float ride your mind  
You're so natural - religiously unkind_

Dicen que cuando vas a morir toda tu vida pasa por delante de tí. Mentira. Mientras el viejo Chevy se empotraba contra el poste de telefonos y los acordes de Bowie se retorcían del golpe, todo iba a cámara lenta, pero nada pasó por delante de él, sólo una sensación de confusión. ¿Qué coño has hecho para llegar hasta aquí y qué coño estás haciendo ahora? Te metiste en el ejército por tu padre y ahora que lo has dejado llevas un año perdido de tu vida sintiendo pena por tí mismo tirado en el sofá de tu antigua casa comiendo comida enlatada y sin querer pasar por el garaje.

Puta mierda psicológica, seguro que era hereditario.

_Oh no love! __You're not alone  
No matter what or who you've been  
No matter when or where you've seen  
All the knives seem to lacerate your brain  
I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain  
You're not alone_

Veinte años más tarde dirá que se durmió al volante, a las cuatro de la tarde y en una carretera recta y bien asfaltada se empotró contra un poste de teléfonos. Veinte años más tarde, en una mesa de madera oscura, en una habitación de paredes de cristal y minutos antes de lanzar una silla contra una de ellas, delante de cuatro personas dirá que se durmió al volante y, tecnicamente, era verdad, estaba dormido hasta ese momento.


End file.
